The disclosed invention is directed to a digital input threshold switching circuit having an adaptive switching threshold that changes as a function of the logical state of the most recently received digital input signal.
In digital systems, information is transferred in the form of digital signals that are provided by driver circuits whose outputs are electrically connected to receiver circuits. A consideration with the implementation of driver circuits is the need to insure that signal reflections and other transmission line effects do not prevent complete switching at a receiver within system timing requirements. This is typically achieved by using stronger driver circuits that have greater current driving capabilities. However, stronger driver circuits consume more power and induce more noise.